


A New Beginning

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dork Husbands, Garter Toss, Heels, Limos, M/M, bouquet toss, hinata in a wedding dress, wedding colors: red orange black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”<br/>“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Dresses and Garters

“Oh my god, he’s actually wearing it.”

Kuroo turned away from the bar, scotch in hand, and nearly let the glass slip from his fingers. Kenma was pointing towards the back doors, where everyone’s attention was at.

Standing there was Hinata, in possibly the fluffiest wedding dress Kuroo had ever seen. There was small lace designs across the form-fitting top, that flowed out into layers of silky white flowed out and around Hinata’s small form. A small tiara was nestled in his messy orange hair, a long veil trimmed with lace pulled over his face. He held a small bouquet made of red, orange, and black flowers.

Kuroo could feel his heart stop and his breath leave his body.

Hinata looked _gorgeous_.

Kenma pushed him forward, smiling slightly at the sight of Kuroo stumbling over his feet. Kuroo turned at shot the best man a glare. Because _how dare Kenma make him look like a fool in front of his husband-_

“Um, hi…”

Kuroo turned and found Hinata tugging at his suit jacket, blushing madly and biting his lower lip. Kuroo’s heart throbbed at the sight of the blushing ginger and wanted to have their first time right then and there.

“Do you like it?” Hinata asked, giving Kuroo a shy smile.

He may have nodded to energetically and his reply of “Yes,” may have came out too quickly. But, the sight of his husband’s brown eyes lighting up and a wide smile beginning to stretch across his face was amazing. Then, Kuroo tilted his head to side with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Are you wearing heels?”

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded, lifting his dress a little to show off the silver heels, accented with orange ribbons around his ankles. “They make me 8 centimeters taller!” he announced proudly. Kuroo smiled and opened his mouth to reply-

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” They looked and saw Nishinoya, Tanaka, Lev, and Yamamoto beginning the chant for the eighth time that night, quickly getting the rest of the crowd to join in. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pulled back the veil slowly. Hinata’s eyes never left his, and he felt the ginger draw in a shuddering breath at the light touch on his chin. Then, Kuroo smirked, grabbing Hinata by the waist and dipping him before pressing a large and messy kiss to his husband’s lips. He felt the smaller man flail under him, then quickly wrap his slender arms around his neck and return the kiss eagerly, their teeth clicking and tongues sliding.

Kuroo was thankful they only had the bouquet and garter toss before they could leave. Seeing Hinata in his wedding suit was bad enough, but now, here in the wedding dress was becoming too much.

“GET A BEDROOM, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE.” And with that, Kuroo pulled away and helped Hinata stand up, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve and grinning widely.

“Do you want to toss the bouquet or garter first?” he whispered in Hinata’s voice.

“Bouquet.”

Kuroo nodded and cupped a hand around his mouth. “All the single ladies!” he called out. There was a loud clamor as women of varying ages, from four to fifty-two, stood a few feet away, trying to jostle their way into what they thought was ‘the best spot’.

Hinata stepped to the side and turned his back to the women, counting backwards before throwing up the bouquet behind him, quickly turning to watch them jump and try to catch it first.

“I caught it!” A small hand shot up and was followed by the maid-of-honor, a flustered and proud Natsu.

Hinata hiked up his dress and ran towards his little sister, pulling her into a hug while kissing all over her face. She squirmed and pushed him away, smoothing out invisible wrinkles from the black bridesmaid dress.

“Kuroo’s turn,” she said breathlessly, sending him a small wave and giggle. Kuroo winked at them both, enjoying to watch Hinata become a blushing mess once more while his sister cackled.

He raised a finger and beckoned his husband over, directing him towards the chair that was now situated in the center of the dancefloor. Hinata sat down and smoothed down his dress, hands in his lap as he waited excitedly.

Kuroo walked up and took Hinata’s left hand gingerly, pressing a light kiss to it and smirked. “Are you ready, my darling?” Hinata nodded eagerly, causing Kuroo’s smirk to grow. He walked away a couple of feet and paused. Then, he nodded towards Bokuto, who nodded in return and played the track.

Kuroo tapped his foot to the beginning beats, quickly throwing off his jacket and swiveled around, gazing at Hinata with hooded eyes and a soft smirk. He loosened the tie around his neck and took slow steps forward, never breaking eye contact with the flushed and excited ginger. At the halfway point, he dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and earning cheers from the watching crowd. He crawled forward slowly, occasionally backing up and gaining a pout from Hinata.

Eventually, he was kneeling in front of his husband, who was already beginning to pull up his dress. Kuroo shook his head and let his hands slowly wander up the slender legs, pinching playfully at the soft flesh. He felt Hinata shiver as he picked up the dress and flung it over himself, instantly becoming drowned in soft fabric.

“Fuck,” Kuroo muttered, swatting fabric away and gaining numerous giggles from Hinata. “Be quiet, he hissed while struggling to find _the fucking garter_. He let out a small sound of happiness when the band of lace came to view. Kuroo instantly began pressing kisses to the inside of Hinata’s thighs, loving how he could feel his husband shiver from simple kisses. He took the thin lace between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, allowing his lips to drag against the pale skin. One hand pushed away fabric and Kuroo had to blink when the bright lights of the reception hall entered his vision again. Carefully, he tugged the garter off Hinata’s ankle and stood up, proudly showing off the fabric that dangled from his mouth. He glanced down and found Hinata a blushing and stammering mess, currently trying to move the dress fabric to properly cover his lap.

Kuroo smirked as he took the garter in his hand and kissed Hinata lightly on the cheek. “I can’t wait for tonight,” he whispered, taking Hinata’s hand helping him to stand up. Hinata’s face turned a brighter shade of red and he walked quickly towards his sister, muttering things about teasing and certain things not being fair. Kuroo shrugged and turned towards the crowd of single men, snickering when he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya standing front and center.

Kuro held the garter up in the air and flung it over his shoulder, smirking when he saw all the horrified expressions on the males before him.

 _“KUROO!”_ Someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn a half-circle. Kuroo was met with a slap from a very pissed off Kenma, and he had good reason. The garter Kuroo had just thrown had landed in Kenma’s hair, dangling in his face as if to taunt him.

Kuroo gasped and doubled over from laughter. “You and Natsu really are meant to be together,” he wheezed out, laughing louder when he watched his best friend’s face grow red.

Kenma took the garter out of his hair and shoved it into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo gagged and coughed up the lace as Kenma turned and pulled out his DS, tapping away at the screen while walking away. Hinata stood beside Kuroo, rubbing his back gently. The pair looked up and smiled when they saw Kenma and Natsu seated next to each other at a back table, Natsu pointing at the DS screen with a confused expression, and saw Kenma’s lips moving slightly as he explained the game to her.

“They are the couple that will never be,” Kuroo said. Hinata nodded and glanced towards the doors.

“The limo we rented is here,” he said, looking up at Kuroo with a smile, a light dusting of blush covering his cheeks.

“Ok,” Kuroo replied, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s cheek and slipping an arm around his waist. “You ready to go?”

Hinata nodded eagerly and looked around before tugging at Kuroo’s belt. “I can’t wait to see what’s under here.”

Kuroo could feel steam come out of his ears at the innocent-sounding words. “We’re leaving, right now,” he announced, waving at everyone who had come.

“Let us say goodbye first!” Suga ran up to them and grabbed Hinata’s arm, pulling him towards the previous members of Karasuno’s high school volleyball team. Kuroo watched in amusement as Hinata blushed and gave thanks to his friends, laughing at the jokes they shared and giving multiple hugs. Kuroo turned and began shaking hands with everyone around him, stopping in front of Bokuto, who handed him a clear bottle.

“You know, since it’s your first time. Also, I made this.” Bokuto held up a black iPod with a tiny owl sticker on the back. “It has some of the sexiest songs I know on it, to help set the mood.” He added a wink and burst out laughing at Kuroo’s slight blush and muttered thanks as he shoved the supplies in his pockets.

“Darling, the limo isn’t going to wait forever,” Kuroo shouted once he was standing by the doors. Hinata looked up and nodded, giving his final farewells before running towards Kuroo, pulling up his dress skirt with his heels in one hand. Kuroo opened the door and followed behind his husband, walking beside him and opened the door to the limo.

“After you, my love."

“What a gentlemen.” Both laughed and climbed into the cab, struggling with the large skirt  that filled half of the space. The limo driver rolled his eyes and pulled up the separator, giving the newlyweds privacy.

Hinata sighed and leaned his head against Kuroo’s shoulder, yawning lightly and letting his eyes close.

Kuroo nudged his head gently. “Hey, don’t fall asleep now.”

“You’re the one who insisted on having the reception go late,” Hinata mumbled. “And the hotel’s an hour away, let me sleep.” Kuroo sighed in defeat and rested his head against Hinata’s and closed his eyes.

“Fine, we’ll need energy for later anyway-Ow!” Hinata had pinched the space where Kuroo’s nipples were and twisted. Kuroo rubbed his chest and pouted, feigning injury to try and gain a reaction.

Hinata simply smiled and took Kuroo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written so that CERTAIN PEOPLE WILL FORGIVE ME FOR A CERTAIN FANFIC I WROTE EARLIER
> 
> Part 2 coming soon, (hopefully) it will be up in at least two days.
> 
> Song during the [garter scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK-iHTjTTyY)   
> Veil based off [this](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1P9VQIXXXXXXhXXXXq6xXFXXXr/Luxury-Bridal-Veil-Vintage-Kate-Middleton-Lace-Edge-Short-White-Wedding-Veils-Bridal-Accessories-.jpg)  
> Wedding dress based off [this](http://blog.bellasdress.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Vera-Wang-Fall-2013-Embroidered-Princess-Tulle-Bridal-Gown.jpg)
> 
> For my fellow Americans: 8 centimeters is around 3 inches. I looked on a ruler to make sure.


	2. The first try went...well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m waking you up at dawn.”
> 
> “Alright, now let me sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how last time I had hoped this would be done a week or two after the first chapter came out?  
> Haha, yeah....  
> Anyway, I have 2 more chapters planned after this one, so hopefully those will be done earlier!

_I can’t believe this is finally happening._

Tetsurou splashed more water onto his face in an attempt to wake up. His knuckles were beginning to whiten from the death grip he had on the countertop. He glanced towards the door and had to take a deep breath. He smoothed down the wrinkles that had begun appearing in his black dress shirt and slacks again. Tetsurou sighed and pulled at the strands of hair. Should he put on cologne?

The knock at the door surprised him, making him squeal. “Tetsu?” Hinata called out. His voice sounded like it was laced with a little nervousness and… excitement? “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah.” Tetsurou swallowed down his own nerves before continuing: “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay, don’t take too long.” He heard the shuffling of feet and rustling of sheets, signifying that Shouyou had gotten back into bed.

Tetsurou faced the mirror once more and attempted to make his hair look less messy. Before the ceremony, he had managed to make it lie flat, until Shouyou saw it and messed it up again. Finally, Tetsurou sighed in defeat since his hair simply refused to cooperate and exited the bathroom.

Shouyou was seated at the edge of the bed, holding a pillow to his chest and playing with one of the corners. He only wore a large white dress shirt, the first two buttons undone, and the ends barely skimmed his knees. Shouyou looked up and the color of his eyes had changed from looking like melted chocolate to dark caramel. He set the pillow aside and stood up, maintaining eye contact as he approached Tetsurou.

Tetsurou’s breath lodged in his throat.

Shouyou’s arms wrapped around his waist. When he looked up, resting his chin against Tetsurou’s collarbone, he smiled gently.   
“Hi,” he whispered, rising up onto his toes to press a light kiss to the underside of Tetsurou’s jaw.

“Hi,” Tetsurou replied, smiling, and tilted his head down to give Shouyou a small kiss on the lips. His arms moved to wrap around the smaller waist, rubbing tender circles into his back. “Are you ready?” Shouyou nodded eagerly, tightening his arms and gave Tetsurou another kiss.

Tetsurou laughed lightly, kissing back earnestly. He felt Shouyou sigh and part his lips, allowing Tetsurou access, which the he gladly accepted. His tongue slipped past and entered the familiar warmth of Shouyou’s mouth. His hands moved up and down the smaller man’s sides as their tongues slid around each other’s. Tetsurou slid his hand down from Shouyou’s waist and groped his ass. His husband shuddered and let out little gasps as Tetsurou began pressing kisses underneath his jaw. When Shouyou didn’t move, he grabbed one of the pale thighs and lifted up, wrapping it around his waist.

“Do I need to do that with your other leg?” Tetsurou asked, a smirk forming across his lips. He could almost see Shouyou roll his eyes as he felt his husband jump up, arms and legs now wrapped around him.

“Better?” Shouyou asked, threading his fingers through the messy black strands. Tetsurou merely hummed in response, beginning to pepper kisses across the collarbones, sliding his tongue across them occasionally.

He felt the fingers in his hair tighten and force his head up. “I asked a question,” Shouyou whispered, pulling Tetsurou’s face closer so that their noses touched and breaths mingled, but not close enough to kiss. “And it’s rude not to answer.”

Tetsurou growled lightly and squeezed the ass in his hands. “Perfect,” he whispered, and Shouyou smiled, pressing their lips together.

Tetsurou somehow managed to walk forward, though he wasn’t sure with how he was balancing his tiny husband in his hands, with his eyes closed.

“I deserve a medal, or a prize,” he muttered as he sat down on the edge of bed, allowing Shouyou to sit in his lap, the latter instantly set on unbuttoning his shirt.

“And why do you think that?” Shouyou asked, not really paying attention to the conversation,. He was running his hands up and down Tetsurou’s abdomen instead, his fingertips dipping in between the toned muscles.

Tetsurou fought back a shudder from the feeling of dainty hands exploring him. “Well, I managed to get us over to the bed without tripping,” he whispered. “And our eyes were closed, so, I mean, you’ve got to admit I’ve got some mad skills in the bedroom.”

Shouyou paused and looked into Tetsurou’s eyes. Then, a smile stretched across his face as laughter bubbled from his mouth.

“You’re an idiot,” he giggled. Shouyou took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the back of Tetsurou’s neck. “But you’re my idiot.”  
Tetsurou grinned and pressed their foreheads together. “Now, what about my prize?” he asked in a soft voice.

Shouyou only grinned in reply. He rolled his hips against Tetsurou’s experimentally, causing both of them to draw in a shuddering breath and let out a groan immediately after. He leaned back, fingers grabbing at Tetsurou’s shirt and pushed him down Tetsurou took a deep breath and buried his nose in the fluffy orange hair,. The faint smell of cologne, sweat and Shouyou washed over his senses.

Shouyou grinned and wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s waist tightly in return. “I love you, “ he mumbled, tucking his face away to hide in the crook of his husband’s neck.

“I love you, too.” Tetsurou moved away and gently grabbed Shouyou’s jaw. His other hand touched the side of the blushing cheek.

Shouyou laughed softly and leaned forward, tangling his fingers in the black locks as their mouths collided.

Tetsurou pressed his hand against the small of Shouyou’s back, the other pressing down against the small shoulders as he pushed his husband down onto the bed. Tetsurou moved so that he hovered over Shouyou, their fingers moving to unbutton the other’s shirt. Occasionally, they pulled from the kiss for breaths, the air coming in and out of their lungs ragged, as fingertips ran up and down the defined abdomens, their minds memorizing every space they  felt.

Tetsurou pressed one more kiss to Shouyou’s lips, then began peppering them all across his husband’s face. A small gasp escaped the ginger when Tetsurou peppered soft, lingering kisses to his throat, running his tongue across his prominent collar bones. Tetsurou slowly made his way down Shouyou’s body, taking the time to admire every centimeter of pale skin before him,

“Beautiful,” Tetsurou whispered, letting his breath fan over the erect nipples, tracing his fingers slowly down Shouyou’s chest. He let them rest against the waistband of his boxer briefs. He felt Shouyou shudder underneath his touch and Tetsurou got up to press another soft kiss against the pink lips.

“Can you spread your legs for me, darling?” Tetsurou whispered in Shouyou’s ear, biting softly at the flesh underneath as his fingers rolled and pulled lightly on the erect buds.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, and gained another kiss as he spread his legs apart at the request. Moans slipped past their lips, voices hitched as Tetsurou moved to press kisses down Shouyou’s neck and across his collarbones, taking his sweet time at his chest and abdomen, determined to memorize the way Shouyou shivered underneath his touch, face flushed, whimpers and groans poured out of his small mouth. Tetsurou pushed away more of Shouyou’s shirt and started biting playfully at the freckled hipbones. He watched in surprise as Shouyou shrugged off his dress shirt completely, then reached forward and tugged off Tetsurou’s before flinging it to the floor.

He tugged at the belt loops of his husband’s pants and frowned. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one completely naked,” Shouyou whined. Tetsurou laughed in response, and pulled Shouyou in for a kiss while undoing his belt. He pushed down on Shouyou’s shoulders so that his husband was underneath him, sliding his tongue across the plump lips while hands slid down his pants and under the waistline of his boxers, pushing them down further and further until they had pooled at Tetsurou’s knees. Tetsurou pulled away from the kiss and managed to kick away the remaining article of clothing to the floor.

“Fair?” Tetsurou asked. His voice hitched towards the end of his question, breathing coming out in ragged puffs. Shouyou nodded and smiled, reaching a hand up to brush the tangled mess of black hair away.

“Fair,” Shouyou whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Tetsurou grinned and pressed more kisses all over Shouyou’s face, neck and chest, going lower and lower, only pausing to tickle or lean back up and give his husband another peck on the lips.

He paused to drag his tongue across the sharp, defined hip bones, feeling Shouyou’s body vibrate from the pleasure. Tetsurou moved his tongue further down, using his hands to push apart Shouyou’s thighs and instantly began biting at the soft flesh, deliberately ignoring the throbbing length just centimeters from his face.

“Tetsurou.” He looked up and flashed a seductive smile, only to receive a glare from his husband. “If you don’t stop messing around, I will get out of this bed and lock myself in another room with ice cream for the rest of the night.

Tetsurou paled when he saw how serious Shouyou was. “You could have said something eariler…” he mumbled. He picked up Shouyou’s legs and laid them over his shoulders, letting out a slow breath so that the air gently blew over the length’s tip. The legs around his shoulders twitched and he glanced up to see Shouyou’s head tipping backwards, mouth open and eyes filled with lust as soft moans escaped him.

“Babe.” Shouyou glanced down to find Tetsurou gazing up at him with probably the most lust-filled expression in the world. “You look so fucking hot right now.”

Shouyou snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m literally going to strangle you with my legs if you keep talking, you have no idea how embarrassing it is to have someone’s face so close to my dick.”

Tetsurou laughed and stuck his tongue out, licking over the tip and nearly moaned as the taste of Shouyou entered his mouth. He felt the legs draped over his shoulders shudder with every flick of his tongue, fingers curl in his hair as he pressed kisses up and down the hard shaft.

“Tetsu.” Tetsurou glanced up and found Shouyou biting his lower lip, desperately trying not to let any more lewd sounds escape him. His brown eyes opened and met the teasing golden ones. Tetsurou smirked and slowly took the tip into his mouth, humming softly as he took half the length into his mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened and he could feel Shouyou struggle to keep from bucking up into his mouth. He hummed more, sending the vibrations up and down the length as he nodded his head, moving away so that the tip was barely in his mouth, before plunging back down, taking more and more of the length inside. Precum slid into his mouth and down his throat, causing Tetsurou to gag and Shouyou to moan even louder than before.

Tetsurou pulled away with a pop, licking his lips slowly. “That tasted...weird,” he confessed, pressing soft kisses across the pale hipbones.

Shouyou snorted. “Of course it does, it’s a penis.”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes and sat on Shouyou’s thighs, their erections rubbing against each other. The feeling caused both of them to shudder, Shouyou sitting up and grabbing Tetsurou’s face to crash their mouths together, tongue flitting desperately to capture his husband’s mouth. Tetsurou returned the kiss eagerly, rolling his hips forward while winding strands of ginger hair between his fingers.

“F-fuck,” they both moaned at the same time. Tetsurou’s eyes opened a little and he smirked when he saw Shouyou throw his head back, small whimpers flying past his lips.

“T-Tetsurou,” Shouyou moaned between breaths. His hands had drifted from Tetsurou’s face to cling to his shoulders, digging his nails into the tan skin. Tetsurou ignored the pain, only able to focus on how erotic Shouyou looked underneath him.   
Shouyou took in one last shuddering breath, and came with a groan of Tetsurou’s name on his parted lips.

Tetsurou joined him a moment later, sighing as he fell on top of Shouyou, and wrapped his long limbs around his small husband. Listening to the hammering heartbeat slowly begin to regain a normal pace, he breathed in deeply to calm his own.

Shouyou squirmed underneath him, trying, and failing, to push Tetsurou off to the side.

“Tetsu, you’re heavy.”

Tetsurou hummed in reply, ignoring the small hands that weakly pushed at his shoulders.

“I’m serious, please get off.”

Tetsurou tilted his head up, chin resting on top of Shouyou’s collarbones, and grinned. “Give me a kiss and I will.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes but complied anyway. “There, now get off of me.”

“As you wish.” Tetsurou laughed when Shouyou rolled his eyes, shoved Tetsurou off and turned on his side, giving his husband the cold shoulder. “Babe, are you mad?” Tetsurou wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s waist, trying not to focus on how sticky his stomach was. He pressed soft kisses between his husband’s shoulder blades, on the back and side of his neck, anywhere, while trying to get his attention.

“I’m not mad,” Shouyou grumbled. “Well, I’m upset, but not at you.”

Tetsurou stopped and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Pardon?”  
Shouyou sighed and turned around to face Tetsurou. His hand rested on Tetsurou’s shoulder, then slid down to rest above the beating heart. “We didn’t go all the way,” he muttered, eyes downcast.

“That’s why you’re upset?” Shouyou nodded slowly, still refusing to lift his head. Tetsurou tilted Shouyou’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger, forcing the large, brown eyes to meet his own golden ones. “I was looking forward to that, but we just weren’t able to this time.” Shouyou pouted, and Tetsurou sighed. “Ok, how about, if you wake me up after a couple of hours, we’ll go all the way.”

Shouyou’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Promise?”

Tetsurou smiled and nodded. “Promise.” He hooked his pinky around Shouyou’s. “See? Now it’s official.”

Shouyou grinned and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered against Tetsurou’s mouth.

Tetsurou pulled away from the kiss and smiled back. “I love you too.” He kissed the tip of Shouyou’s nose, then settled down against the pillow. Shouyou turned around and nestled into Tetsurou’s chest, pulling his arm up to wrap around his waist.

“We should have cleaned ourselves up.”

“We’ll do that later.”

“I’m waking you up at dawn.”  
“Alright, now let me sleep.”

“Goodnight.”

“Can you stop talking?” Shouyou laughed lightly, and Tetsurou smiled a little before sleep washed over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written so that CERTAIN PEOPLE WILL FORGIVE ME FOR A CERTAIN FANFIC I WROTE EARLIER
> 
> Part 2 coming soon, (hopefully) it will be up in at least two days.
> 
> Song during the [garter scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK-iHTjTTyY)  
> Veil based off [this](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1P9VQIXXXXXXhXXXXq6xXFXXXr/Luxury-Bridal-Veil-Vintage-Kate-Middleton-Lace-Edge-Short-White-Wedding-Veils-Bridal-Accessories-.jpg)  
> Wedding dress based off [this](http://blog.bellasdress.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Vera-Wang-Fall-2013-Embroidered-Princess-Tulle-Bridal-Gown.jpg)
> 
> For my fellow Americans: 8 centimeters is around 3 inches. I looked on a ruler to make sure.


End file.
